The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to selecting significant frames from an encoded video stream, and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to selecting significant frames from an encoded video stream based on content difference between successive frames.
The need, use and/or application of video analysis for content recognition are rapidly increasing due to their high applicability for a plurality of applications.
Video content recognition may be applied, for example, in security applications for analyzing video stream(s) captured by cameras deployed to monitor premises. In another example, the video stream(s) captured by one or more cameras may be analyzed to identify objects, elements, motion and/or other visual attributes in the captured scene for automated and/or autonomous applications, for example, smart homes, smart cities, personal assistants and/or the like. Video content monitoring may be further applied for content monitoring, for example, child content control, brand safety and/or the like by preventing presentation of restricted content. In yet another example, video content analysis may be applied for improving advertisement performance by adjusting commercial advertisements according g to the presented content.